Scrooge McDuck Wiki:History of the Scrooge McDuck Wiki
In honor of its 3rd anniversary, we present the History of the Scrooge McDuck Wiki, from its inception in October 2015 to the present-day! This History is to be updated as needed with every Wiki anniversary. 2015 The Scrooge McDuck Wiki was founded on October 27th, 2015, by a user known as Heather the dragon rider, following her distaste with the fact that of the Duckburg Wiki and other English Disney comics Wikis, there was not a single one to document all Disney comics at once. She set right to work, designing the original homepage (an archived version of which can be seen here) and creating a few polls (some of which can still be seen on the homepage today). She then created the wiki's first page, which was, fittingly, [https://scrooge-mcduck.wikia.com/wiki/Scrooge_McDuck Scrooge McDuck]. The wiki's next few pages were also created on this first day: Donald Duck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck (originally created as separate pages for each nephew, but later merged), Carl Barks, and Gladstone Gander. These early pages were devoid of much content, containing only a single sentence describing each character along with an image, but they soon grew, becoming longer and more informative. By December of 2015, over 20 additional pages had been added to wiki. Among these were the Rules and Guidelines of the wiki, which are, with a few modifications, still in use to this day. On December 11th, following an invitation from Heather on the Disney Wiki, the wiki's second user joined: Scrooge MacDuck, who would one day become head administrator of the wiki. He began adding more content to pages, starting with the Blackheart Beagle page. He also began to create new pages, starting with Angus McDuck. 2016 Although Scrooge MacDuck was increasingly active on the wiki, Heather became less so throughout the year. On April 16th, the wiki's first logo was designed by Heather. To see what it looked like, click here! On April 23rd, Heather promoted Scrooge to the rank of Content Moderator. Finally, in September of 2016, following an inquiry about where she had been, Heather gave admin rights to Scrooge MacDuck, telling him that she would be leaving the wiki and that he was now in charge. Scrooge MacDuck continued to add to and improve upon the wiki, introducing the general "Introduction-Description-Behind the scenes" page format that is used on most pages of the wiki and creating many of the wiki's infoboxes. On August 23rd, he created a thread on the Feathery Society in an attempt to find more editors for the wiki, however, it failed to garner much attention. In October, Scrooge MacDuck created a new homepage design (archived here ), inadvertently marking the occasion of the wiki's first anniversary. That version was edited and revised into this version, which remained the basic design of the homepage, with a few modifications, until Summer of 2018. In November, the Notability Conventions of the wiki were created, which have stood largely unchanged to this day. On November 1st, the wiki's second logo was designed by Scrooge MacDuck. To see what it looked like, click here! This logo was modified slightly the next day with the addition of a band of dollar signs. This logo would stand as the official logo of the wiki for almost three years.To see what it looked like, click here! Hundreds of new pages were added to the wiki during this time, mainly by Scrooge MacDuck. 2017 Scrooge MacDuck continued to add a prolific amount of content to the wiki throughout 2017. In August of that year, a new user joined the wiki, George W. Lucas. He created many new pages, and was, for much of the year, the second-most active member of the wiki. In October of 2017, Scrooge MacDuck created the term "2017 Continuum", used to refer to the alternate continuity in which DuckTales 2017 ''takes place. He then began to create many pages relating to the Continuum. In November, a user known as TheBoySwamp joined the wiki, and was also an active editor for much of the year, mainly adding pages which were linked to but non-existent. Both George W. Lucas and TheBoySwamp eventually became less active, until they both stopped editing entirely, TheBoySwamp on December 5th, and George W. Lucas on December 22nd. On December 26th, Scrooge MacDuck created page called ''Walt Disney Classics, examining the connections between the classic Disney animated films' relationship to the Duckverse. He created a thread on the Feathery Society linking to the page. On December 27th, a user known as Scroogerello joined the wiki, and still occasionally edits to this day. Also on this day, Scrooge MacDuck created a thread on the Feathery Society about the wiki reaching its 666th page, [https://scrooge-mcduck.wikia.com/wiki/Chernabog Chernabog]. And on December 29th, a user known as Drleevezan joined the wiki (which he had heard of through the previously mentioned threads), and began to edit very actively. 2018 Both Scrooge MacDuck and Drleevezan continued to actively edit the wiki throughout 2018. On January 10th, a user known as Darkanine (who also happened to be, at the time, head admin of the Duckburg Wiki) joined the wiki, and began editing somewhat actively. On March 5th, Scrooge MacDuck created the wiki's 1000th article, DuckTales Theme. On March 7th, a user known as FelixlandMapping joined the wiki, and edited actively until April of 2018. On March 11th, the Canon Outliers page was created, outlining the wiki's policy for works not owned by Disney that are nonetheless canon to the Duckverse. On March 14th, Drleevezan created the page Canonicity of Silly Symphonies, a page explaining the canon relationship of the Silly Symphony cartoons to the comics. Many similar pages, including Canonicity of Disney Afternoon shows, Canonicity of Pixar Films, and Canonicity of Disney Television Animation series, ''were later created. In late March, a page about [https://scrooge-mcduck.wikia.com/wiki/Fluffy%20and%20Mervin ''Fluffy and Mervin] being added to the wiki prompted their creator Debbie Anne Perry (using the username DebbieP) to briefly begin editing the wiki, marking the first time the creator of something featured on the wiki edited it. In early April, following the flood of "Astro Pooch poems" on Duck Comics Revue, a page on which to preserve the poems in order was created. On April 16, a user known as RadarRiot began editing the wiki, and still occasionally edits (although he has been told not to create any more pages until every other page he has created have been completely filled). On April 22nd, Remy13127 of the Picsou Wiki proposed that the Scrooge McDuck Wiki merge with the Duckburg Wiki. Remy13127, Dark Yada, KOMΙΞ, Darkanine, Scrooge MacDuck, and Drleevezan all took part in the discussion. Although it was agreed in the discussion that the merger should take place, many members of the Picsou Wiki disagreed with the merger due to the Scrooge McDuck Wiki's covering a wider scope of canon than the other wikis, and thus, the merger didn't come to pass just yet. (more details here) On April 23rd, Drleevezan began editing the Duckburg Wiki, in preparation of an adoption request On April 27th, Scrooge MacDuck created a guide to creating character pages properly. On May 2nd, Heather the dragon rider briefly returned to the wiki to give Scrooge MacDuck bureaucrat rights. In late May, Drleevezan discovered a series of three interactive comics about internet safety starring Disney characters. He, Scrooge MacDuck, and Disney Comics Archival Editor David Gerstein managed to discover all three in the Internet Archive and on Disney.com.au (although they have since been removed from the latter). Scrooge MacDuck later discovered a now-defunct web game about internet safety starring Disney characters titled Surfswell Island, and managed to track that down, too, with the help of Drleevezan. On May 21st, Scrooge MacDuck promoted Drleevezan to the rank of Content Moderator. On June 17, the user Matias Uni joined the wiki. Scrooge MacDuck and Drleevezan continued to actively edit the wiki throughout the year. On June 30th, Drleevezan submitted an adoption request for the Duckburg Wiki. It was approved on July 3rd. Later that same day, Drleevezan proposed once again that the two wikis be merged, after realizing that the Duckburg Wiki could best be fixed by merging it with the Scrooge McDuck Wiki. Scrooge MacDuck agreed that the wikis should be merged, and gave Drleevezan admin rights to complete the merger. The content of the Duckburg Wiki was fully merged with Scrooge McDuck by July 7th, and the merger was made official on July 9th. With that done, the Scrooge McDuck Wiki established a partnership with the rest of the international Disney comics wikis, began creating interlanguage links between them, and joined the Picsou Wiki's embassy. In August, the Scrooge McDuck Wiki's homepage was redesigned, with input from the international wikis. Mondopapero , KOMΙΞ, and Esteban02 were given ambassador rights on the Scrooge McDuck Wiki. They helped add interwiki links to the wiki's pages. On August 14th, the wiki reached another great milestone when Scrooge MacDuck created its 2000th page, Joe Torcivia . On August 22nd, Drleevezan created a Discord server for the wiki, and added it to the sidebar of the wiki. An embassy channel was added to the server, and ambassadors from the international wikis were invited. On August 25th, a page on which users can request rights was created. On September 5th, a "Did you know?" section was added to the homepage, and [https://scrooge-mcduck.wikia.com/wiki/Did%20You%20Know%3F%20Archives a page to archive previous "Did you know?"''s] was created.'' On September 6th, a list of wiki staff was created. On September 10th, the tagline of the wiki was changed from "The One True Disney Comics Wiki" to "The Unified Disney Comics Wiki". In early October, the background and header of the wiki were changed temporarily in celebration of the wiki's upcoming anniversary. To see what it looked like, click here! On October 9th, Drleevezan and Scrooge MacDuck wrote a history of the wiki in celebration of its third anniversary… and you're reading it now! On October 13th, a section for countdowns was added to the homepage. The first two countdowns added were for the Wiki's third anniversary and Mickey Mouse's 90th birthday. The history of the Wiki was officially published on October 27th, to mark the occasion of the third anniversary. On October 30th, the background and header were changed for a second time, this time to celebrate Halloween. To see the images used, click here (background) and here (header)! On the same day, the user Kilmarnock228 joined the Wiki, and began to edit. In early November, a forum was created for the Wiki, although it never saw much use. Also in early November, Scrooge MacDuck came up with a plan to merge all of the smaller, niched Duck-related wikis into the Scrooge McDuck Wiki for ease of access and less confusion for those interested in learning about the Duckverse. He put this plan into motion on November 5, messaging several Duckverse wikis and inquiring as to whether they'd be interested in merging. The DuckTales 2017 Wiki agreed to merge, as did the DuckTales New Comics and Games Wiki, ''the ''Disneypedia, ''the ''Legend of the Three Caballeros Wiki, ''and the ''Walt Disney Comics Wiki. They were soon merged with the Scrooge McDuck Wiki. In addition to these, the Mickey Mouse & Co. Wiki, the Calisota Wiki, and the Chip and Dale Wiki, being completely abandoned, were also merged. The Epic Mickey Wiki was not interested in merging, they did, however, propose a partnership. The partnership was finalized on November 9, and EMW became the SMW's first partner that was not an international counterpart. A blog post was created to keep track of the status of the Wiki Merging project, and can be viewed here. The Wiki Merging project continued throughout the rest of the year and into the next year, and is still ongoing. Around the same time, the Issue Numbering Policy of the Wiki was created. On November 21, the header was changed to mark the occasion of Thanksgiving. To see the image used, click here! On November 25, the Wiki established another partnership with the Madagascar Wiki. This wiki had formerly been an associate of the DuckTales 2017 Wiki, and, after that wiki was merged with SMW, contacted SMW so as to re-establish the partnership. On December 3, the background and header were changed to celebrate the holiday season. To see the images used, click here (background) and here (header)! On December 5, an example page for new editors was created. On December 26, the background and header were changed yet again, so as to give the Wiki a winter theme. To see the images used, click here (background) and here (header)! 2019 To celebrate the new year, the background was changed once again. To see the image used, click here! On January 24, the Scrooge McDuck Wiki Discord server established a partnership with the [https://discord.gg/Z7nw8kP Discord server of the Feathery Society forum]. On January 27, the Discord server established a partnership with the [https://discord.gg/Yvf9ujn Discord server of the Kingdom Hearts Wiki]. On January 29, a to make editing the wiki in source mode easier was created. On the 30th, a page on which the Wiki's associates are listed was created. On February 13, the Wiki received a new logo, designed by Scrooge MacDuck. The next day, the Wiki's background was permanently changed to a field of yellow coins on a red background. On April 26, to complement the Wiki's new design, the scroll on the homepage was updated so that the text was editable. On the same day, the Wiki's new policy page, the Scrolls of Scrooge, was created, and linked from the new scroll. On April 30, the Scrooge McDuck Wiki established a partnership with the [https://seriouslytheworst.fandom.com/wiki/Noisy_Tenant_Wiki Noisy Tenant Wiki]. On May 4, the user Gugaantony joined the wiki. On May 9, the user Ducktor Who, and quickly became one of its most active contributors. On May 11, the user Ultimantium joined the wiki. On May 13, the user TheMidgetMoose joined the wiki, and quickly became one of its most active contributors. In July, the Scrooge McDuck Wiki Awards, an awards ceremony which would honor the editors of the wiki, was created. The First Annual Wiki Awards were announced, and editors of the wiki were allowed to vote on the recipients of the awards. The categories were: Best Member, Best New Member, Best Ambassador, Best Administrator, Best Idea, and Wiki Helper. In addition to these, it was announced that an Administrator's Award, decided upon by the Wiki's administrators, would be awarded to a user who did not fit into any of the other categories. The voting commenced on July 3. The voting period lasted until July 20, and the winners were announced the next day. The list of winners can be seen here: First Annual Scrooge McDuck Wiki Awards Winners. On August 25, the wiki established a partnership with the 101 Dalmatian Street Wiki. On October 16, the wiki established a partnership with the Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated Wiki. And on October 27, the wiki celebrated its fourth anniversary, and this history was updated in honor of it! The background and header were changed in honor of the anniversary. To see what this looked like, click here!Category:$crooge McDuck Wiki Milestones Category:Browse Category:Utility Pages Category:History Category:Scrooge McDuck Wikia